Injustice
by Littlegleek
Summary: Petit OS assez sombre. Un jeune garçon du nom de Blaine est à la rue, et Kurt tente de l'aider. Mais toutes les histoires ne se finissent pas bien. Attention Deathfic. (Rating T pour être sûre)


Bonjour tout le monde :). Cet OS est à la base le challenge d'une amie. Elle m'a donné un sujet et je devais en faire une histoire. Je préfère vous prévenir qu'il est loin d'être joyeux.. enfaîte il est plutôt triste... J'ai essayé "d'innover" un peu en faisant un texte à la deuxième personne du singulier en espérant que ça ne vous choque pas trop et que vous allez apprécier cet OS. Et il y a aussi un peu de langage familier. Et enfin comme c'est précisé dans le résumé ceci est une death fiction..

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est peut être mieux ainsi ..

Enjoy ;)

* * *

T'es pitoyable, pathétique. Pourquoi ?

Tu es à la rue depuis 2 mois, sans abris, bref t'as raté ta vie. T'as perdu le respect de ton père, tes amis t'ont tourné le dos, tu n'as pas d'endroit où loger. Et tu n'as pas été accepté à l'université. Celle dans laquelle tu rêvais d'étudier. Pourquoi tout ça ?

Dire que la vie est injuste serait peut-être trop simple et pourtant c'est la triste vérité. Tu t'es engueulé avec ton père et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que l'ai frappé. Quand tu as su que tu étais à la rue tu n'as pas voulu y croire. Avant tu t'foutais de la gueule des clochards que tu croisais mais maintenant t'es comme eux. Une leçon de vie que tu aurais préféré expérimenter autrement.

La première semaine fut surement la plus difficile. Tu étais perdu et tu passais ton temps à errer dans les rues. Pendant une semaine tu n'as pas mangé, refusant de chercher de la bouffe dans les poubelles, voulant conserver le peu de dignité qu'il te restait. Mais comme tout être humain, se nourrir est un besoin. Alors tu as succombé à la tentation, prenant pour la première fois de ta vie de la nourriture qui avait plus un aspect de déchets. Tu dors dans des cartons, tu n'es pas rasé, pas lavé et surtout tu as froid. Mais on est fin Novembre et tu sais que dans quelques jours se sera finit. Décembre est un mois censé être horrible, glaciale disaient même certaines personnes, alors ta vie prendra probablement fin.

Certains jours sont plus éprouvants que d'autres. Des passants te regardent avec dégoûts, d'autre avec pitié ou encore avec mépris. Il y en qui rigolent quand ils te voient. A cet instant tu as envie de leur crier, qu'un jour, ils seront comme toi. Même si tu es conscient que ce n'est probablement pas vrai. Ça sert uniquement à te réconforter.

Du réconfort, tu en as trouvé auprès d'un jeune garçon. Quand celui-ci était passé devant toi, il s'était arrêté, t'avais regardé avec pitié comme le font tous les autres, mais il s'était assis à tes côté, pourquoi tu ne sais pas, sûrement pour te consoler. Alors tu lui avais raconté ton histoire, ta misérable histoire, celle de ta pauvre vie. Il revenait tous les jours, t'apportant de quoi manger. Il te changeait les idées. Il s'appelait Kurt. Un jour, il t'avais donné un petit carnet de dessin, un crayon de papier et une gomme car tu lui avais confessé que tu aimais dessiner. Grâce à ça tes journées passaient plus vite. Tu dessinais des inconnus qui passaient devant toi, des paysages ou bien des animaux. Rien d'extraordinaire mais tu aimais tellement cela que tu ne t'en lassais pas. Une fois, tu avais dessiné Kurt et il t'avait complimenté. Heureux de sa réaction, tu lui avais montré tous les autres croquis que tu avais réalisés. _"Tu as un tel talent Blaine ! Tu ne voudrais pas les montré à un professionnel ?"_ Tu avais poliment refusé, à quoi bon s'y rendre si s'était pour que tes croquis soient critiqués. Cependant, tu avais apprécié l'enthousiasme de ton ami et pour la première fois depuis 2 mois tu avais souri. Sincèrement.

Mais certains jours n'étaient pas si heureux. T'avais faim et froid. Tu voulais juste en finir. Que toute cette galère se termine. Mais il te manquait toujours une raison particulière pour partir. Un jour, pendant que tu te réchauffais les mains, un homme à l'aspect d'ogre et au regard méprisant s'avança vers toi. Son visage fit monter toute la colère que tu avais, alors que tu reconnaissais la personne à l'origine de ton calvaire: Ton père. La haine t'envahie alors qu'il vint à ta rencontre pour te dire ces simples mots :_"J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois jamais né, et que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai plus de fils à présent. » _Il te regarda une dernière fois et te cracha tout son dégoût au visage. Puis l'individu partit, l'air de rien. Tu essuyas furieusement la substance de ton visage. Ensuite, tu te servis des dernières pages de ton carnet pour faire tes adieux. Au monde, à l'univers, à Kurt. C'est bizarre de se dire que ce n'est finalement pas le froid qui t'auras achevé mais simplement le dégoût que des personnes peuvent avoir à ton égard. Tu écrivis un mot, le visage noyé de larme. Tu te rendis sur ce pont, celui que tu convoitais depuis longtemps. Tu venais d'être humilié, rejeté et abandonné. Ta vie était fichue alors pourquoi continuer à se battre dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de toi. Tu sautas dans le vide, laissant derrière toi cette simple lettre, écrite avec ton cœur pendant les derniers instants de ta vie.

_"Je ne sais pas qui va lire cette lettre, un inconnu ou un ami peut-être. Je l'ignore et, de toute manière, je ne le saurais jamais. Ces 2 derniers mois, je souhaitais juste revenir à ma vie d'avant, celle qui me manque tant. Elle était merveilleuse. Remplit de joie, d'amour. J'avais des amis géniaux sur qui compter, des notes exceptionnelles, un comportement exemplaire. J'étais beau, drôle,, gentil, attentif, romantique, bref, j'avais une vie parfaite. Je me souviens d'un vendredi, s'était en Septembre. Je rentrais de l'internat de mon école privée. Et mon père était si énervé. Je ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Monsieur avait appris que j'étais gay et bien entendu, il n'avait pas apprécié. Pour se défouler, me faire "changer" il m'avait frappé, défiguré. Alors je m'étais défendu comme j'avais pu. Il n'avait pas aimé et m'avait jeté à la rue. Ensuite, j'avais tenté de rentrer dans l'université dont je rêvais. Mais bien entendu, je ne fus pas retenu. Je n'avais pas le niveau et je ne l'aurais jamais. J'ai su à cet instant que ma vie était fichue. Vous savez, j'en ai assez. De tous ces regards de pitié et de dégoûts que vous m'adressez. Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis un être humain, comme vous. J'ai jamais rêvé vivre dans des cartons à passer mes journées à mendier lamentablement. Moi aussi j'avais un rêve, un grand rêve, merveilleux. J'aimais la vie que je m'étais fondée. Mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement. Et je peux vous assurez que je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mode de vie. Je me suis démené pour que ma situation change mais toutes les choses que j'ai essayées ont échoué. Quand on est à la rue, il y a toujours un moment où notre galère, notre calvaire est un peu trop pesant. Alors maintenant je vous dis adieu, mon heure est venue. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision donc si vous lisez ceci, je suis probablement déjà parti. Merci à toi Kurtie d'avoir été là pour moi, je ne t'oublierais jamais je te le promets. Et dans un sens, merci à vous tous d'avoir alimenté cette deuxième partie de ma vie et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux... Adieux"_

Le lendemain, c'est Kurt qui trouvera cette lettre. Il sera en larme. Il prendra ton carnet, arrachera le dessin que tu avais fait de lui et le conservera en souvenir de toi. Ensuite, il emmènera le reste de tes croquis chez un professionnel, ce qu'il t'avait toujours poussé à faire. Il gagnera énormément d'argent, tes dessins étant magnifiques. Il se servira de cet argent pour te rendre hommage et fera en sorte que tu sois reconnu, en tant qu'artiste. Tout le monde parlera de toi mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir. Mais là où tu te trouves tu lui seras entièrement reconnaissant. Tu remercieras silencieusement cet ami qui aura réalisé ton rêve. La seule personne qui aura crut en toi.

* * *

Voili- voilou :). J'espère que ce court OS vous a plu. Merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de le lire. Je m'excuse si vous avez trouvé des fautes d'orthographes. Toutes vos impressions sont bénéfiques pour moi ;) Donc les reviews sont bienvenus ;)

A la prochaine :)


End file.
